


Relaxing With Mama Black

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Mama Black Lion, Purring Keith (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Shiro didn't know why his boyfriend was cuddling his lion, but he wasn't about to complain.
Relationships: Keith & Black Lion (Voltron), Keith & Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Relaxing With Mama Black

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith with Mama Black Lion.

"Relaxing With Mama Black"

Shiro entered Black's hangar and froze. It was empty. Where was his lion? She usually didn't end up in another lion's hangar as hers was the largest. He opened his bond with her, posing the question, "Where are you?"

He received a purr in response and a brief image of the lounge. Confused, he headed for the lounge, hearing the loud purrs before the door even opened. Shiro stood in the doorway and stared at the scene before him in slight shock. There in between the sofas was his boyfriend and a real furry black lioness, both of whom were purring.

Keith was reclined against the real, furry version of the Black Lion. He didn't know why she came to see him in the lounge. Perhaps she thought he was lonely; he had just been waiting for Shiro to join him. He reached his arms out in Shiro's direction, making grabby hands at him.

Shiro realized that Keith knew he was there, and he wanted him to join him. He was about to join his boyfriend, when he heard through his bond, "Get over here, my Paladin, before I come get you."

"Relax, Black. I was just about to join you." Shiro stepped over and was surprised when Keith tugged him down beside him. His boyfriend was stronger than he looked. Shiro smiled as he reclined against Black and felt Keith start grooming his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed listening to the purrs from his boyfriend and their lion.

Fin


End file.
